coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 359 (20th May 1964)
Plot A wreath is delivered to the Vestry where within Ena readies the funeral tea with Emily and Minnie's help. Frank shows off his riches by buying an expensive wreath. Ena forces Florrie to assist with the preparations. Annie swanks around in her new black outfit for the funeral. Concepta works in the Rovers to enable the Walkers to attend the funeral. Annie thinks Elsie's new funeral outfit with black hair veil is overdone. The residents go to the Glad Tidings Mission Hall for the funeral and Ena and Minnie gather their courage for the service which Stuart is to conduct. Emily and Swindley look after Minnie. Two workmen from the Dick Street Furniture Market clear out Martha's house at 7 Mawdsley Street. Len looks in and hears that the contents have been bought outright after being sold by the Haddons and that new neighbours are moving in tomorrow. The Corner Shop is closed and the street is deserted as the service takes place. Afterwards, the three-car cortege winds its way through the Weatherfield streets to the cemetery where Swindley conducts the committal as Martha is buried with her husband. At the funeral meal, Ena gets annoyed by Frank's financial boasting but it's Lily and Wilf's high-handed manner which starts to grate on her. She is kind to Jerry when he apologises for not making the funeral but shouts at Lily's hypocrisy when she voices her regrets that Martha never made it to Spain with them, accusing her of preparing to use her mother again as she had always done. Wilf takes a crying Lily home. The neighbours sympathise with Ena's views. They retire to the Rovers. Charlie Moffitt and his dog Little Titch arrive on the street, ready to take up a position as resident comic at the Viaduct Sporting Club. He introduces himself in the pub as Jerry and Myra come to say goodbye to the neighbours. The menfolk enjoy his patter while Ena and Minnie sit silently together in the snug. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Stuart Hodges - Vernon Joyner *Lily Haddon - Stephanie Bidmead *Wilf Haddon - Henry Livings *Young Workman - Neville Smith *Old Workman - Arthur Webb Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *7 Mawdsley Street - Downstairs room *Unknown streets in Weatherfield *Cemetery Notes *First appearance of Charlie Moffitt. *Last appearance of Jerry Booth until 1st February 1965. *Last appearance of Myra Booth until 24th January 1968. *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *A timing error occurs during the episode's opening scene resulting in Eileen Derbyshire and Violet Carson starting to perform their lines in the Vestry while the cameras are still recording action on the street set. After the scene change, the actors repeat the lines read out prematurely and the scene carries on as scripted. *The scenes of the funeral party driving to the cemetery were on 16mm film while the graveside scenes were OB recorded at Manchester General Cemetery on Rochdale Road on Tuesday 12th May) and were accompanied by incidental music, specifically Si Simple est Celle Historie by Pierre Arvay and his orchestra. *This episode contains no cast or production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A new arrival and a strange dog surprise the Street *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,880,000 homes (1st place). Category:1964 episodes